1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connector, and more particularly, to the HDMI connector having a plurality of wires respectively soldering with the terminals accurately and firmly.
2. The Related Art
HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is a transmission interface developed for the next generation multimedia audio video systems including the DVD players, game box converter, TV box, and etc. Because HDMI is practical for transmitting digital data without compression, it effectively reduces signal interference and attenuation due to conversion between digital signal and analog signal.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional HDMI connector 200 which includes a dielectric housing 11 and a cable 12 having a plurality of wires 14. A plurality of terminals 13 are received in the dielectric housing 11. One end of each terminal 13 is extended from the rear sidewall of the dielectric housing 11.
When assembling the HDMI connector 200, the wires 14 of the cable 12 is soldered with the terminals 13. Each of the wires 14 is overlapped in such HDMI connector 200, so it is difficult to solder the wires 14 to the terminals 13 in a certain order accurately and firmly.
Improper soldering will affect the quality of the HDMI connector 200. Therefore, it is important to make a HDMI connector which ensuring the wires 14 soldering with the terminals 13 accurately and firmly.